Adios mi querido Zorro
by Dunk Mell
Summary: "Nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" Esa pequeña frase hace pensar a Judy, ahora tiene que elegir entre su felicidad o la felicidad de Nick. (Narrado en primera persona) (Two-shot)


**_Dedicada a la grande_**

* * *

En una hermosa capilla, dos jóvenes enamorados entregando su vida, jurándose amor eterno, ambos están parados frente al otro, diciendo sus votos: el novio, un zorro rojo luce espectacular, sonríe de vez en cuando, mi querido Nick, se tan, adorable, sus ojos brillan de la emoción , esperaba ansioso aquel día... mientras que la novia se ve radiante, lleva su precioso vestido blanco con toques en azul y plata, hacen verla bellísima, se siente la hembra mas feliz del mundo.

Lamentablemente, yo no soy la novia ¿quien soy? bueno soy la primer coneja oficial Judy Hopps, quien está sentada en la primera banca observando como mi mejor amigo y colega se casa con su novia: Skye, ella es una zorra ártica que encontró amor en mi astuto zorro ¿y porque les estoy diciendo esto? Verán, la historia es larga, muy pero muy larga.

Todo comenzó hace dos años atrás, después del gran caso de los aulladores, Nick decidió entrar a la policía, lo cual me alegro mucho, aunque debo admitir que fui yo quien lo convenció de que lo hiciera, una vez que el se graduó, el jefe Bogo lo admitió en la ZPD, eso para mi fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a ambos. Conforme el tiempo, ambos nos volvimos muy unidos, éramos los más leales amigos, hacíamos todo por ambos, nuestra amistad creció al igual que se fortaleció, fuimos muy inseparables.

Después de seis meses, una tarde, Nick me citó en el patio de la comisaría, al llegar, me dí cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente arreglado y perfectamente decorado, me sorprendió bastante, había una mesa con bocadillos deliciosos, muchos eran a base de zanahorias y apio, mis dos verduras favoritas.

-¿que es todo esto?- le pregunté algo incrédula

-¿no te gusta Zanahorias? Mañana es tu cumpleaños, pero estarás con tus padres, se que quieres que esté contigo pero el Jefe solo te dejará el día libre a ti, por lo tanto organice esto- de pronto todos nuestros compañeros y amigos salieron de su escondite diciéndome "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", Nick había organizado una gran fiesta sorpresa para mí, corrí y abracé a mi amigo, la tarde fue tan maravillosa.

Justo antes de irnos, él me llevó a la azotea, donde tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para mí, en cuanto llegamos me dijo que mirara a través de la barda que daba al patio, justo cuando lo hice observé que había una mensaje hecho con los globos que uso para mi fiesta. "Judy ¿quieres ser mi novia?" En cuanto voltee a verlo, mire que tenía frente a mi una caja con un brazalete, Nick estaba nervioso, pero feliz, sin embargo esa sonrisa se le borró de su rostro cuando miro el mío, yo, estaba inexpresiva, mi nariz estaba agitada, tenía las orejas bajas ¿de qué manera le digo a mi amigo que yo no lo veía de esa forma?

-¿que ocurre Zanahorias?

-Nick... yo...

-Judy yo... hace tanto tiempo que me gustas, quiero que seamos más que amigos, de verdad yo... te amo

-pero yo no- le solté de golpe, pude sentir como le destrozaba el corazón a mi mejor amigo realmente no quería hacerlo pero mis padres me enseñaron a ser honesta y siendo sincera, yo no veía a Nick como más que mi mejor amigo, no me imaginaba una vida siendo su pareja, yo no fantaseaba con ello -perdoname Nick- dije para después salir corriendo de ahí, rápidamente subí a mi auto y me aleje de aquel lugar. No quise voltear a verlo, me sentía muy mal por dejarlo ahí, pero ¿que podía hacer?  
Llegué a casa, no conteste el teléfono a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres, me metí bajo las sábanas, quería que fuera un sueño y que las cosas siguieran normal pero sabía que eso era imposible, Nick me dejo completamente en una encrucijada.  
Al día siguiente fui con mi familia, tal vez podría despejarme de la mente lo acontecido por el día anterior pero no fue así... mi mente divagaba, ni siquiera disfrute la fiesta, mi madre lo notó y me preguntó que era, en cuanto hable con ella, me abrazó muy fuerte, pero no para consolarme, si no para decirme que hice lo correcto, pues no era muy bien visto las relaciones inter-especies. Eso no me animo para nada.

Con el paso de los días, las cosas en él trabajo se pusieron incómodas, debido a que mi relación con Nick fue decayendo, él comenzó a alejarse de mí, al principio creí que era lo mejor ya que necesitábamos tiempo para sanar y pulir las impurezas, creí que realmente él, necesitaba eso, otro error. Nick llegó a un punto de no querer hablar conmigo, parecía otro zorro, ya no era el mismo de antes, se volvió frío y distante, ya no hacía sus clásicas bromas, ahora era reservado, mi querido zorro era uno muy distinto al que conocí y eso me dolió mucho.  
Sabía que era mi culpa, todos sabían que lo era, no había día en la que no me mirarán de manera inquisitiva, trate de no responder a sus acusaciones, trate de no mostrar culpa, pero era imposible, a veces, lloraba a escondidas, me dolía más el gran cambio de Nick, su distancia era como una enorme daga, enterrándose en mi blando corazón.

Así que, un día, me armé de valor, encaré a Nick, estábamos frente a frente, necesitaba hablarlo con él.

-Nick... tengo que decirte algo

-lo siento tengo prisa

-De verdad lo siento, no quiero que las cosas sigan así

-¿de qué hablas?

-Hablo de que, desde aquel día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños... tú, cambiaste, te alejaste de mí y de paso, tú ya no eres él mismo

-soy el mismo de siempre- dijo de manera fría

-De verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quise arruinar nuestra amistad, pero sabes que soy sincera- él me miró de manera extraña, observe cómo trataba de que las lágrimas no brotaran, yo realmente estaba llorando -Nick soy una gran y torpe coneja, que echó todo a perder, realmente yo, no quería acabar con lo nuestro, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo

-Yo tampoco quise perder a mi mejor amiga- él me abrazó tratando de controlarme, yo correspondí a su abrazo, ambos estábamos ahí, abrazados, sin querer soltar al otro. Era un gran avance, ambos éramos honestos de nuevo, las cosas volvieron a hacer las mismas de antes... o eso creí.

Los días pasaron, Nick volvió a ser el de antes, lo cual no fue tan agradable para nuestro Jefe, pero en cambio yo, era feliz otra vez, Nick ya era el mismo zorro que alegraba mis días y eso me bastaba, todo parecía ser como antes, hasta aquella mañana, un nuevo miembro se nos unió, era una hembra, nadie sabía nada sobre ella, hasta que él búfalo la presentó, era una zorra ártica, dos años menor que yo, era muy simpática, tenía un carácter adorable.

-La señorita Winter estará en las fuerzas de la ZPD, ella es la primera zorra ártica policía, no esperes una gran bienvenida, así que por ahora estas en parquímetros

Miré con enojo al oficial Bogo ¿Porque se empeña en poner a los nuevos en trabajos menores? Me identifique con ella de inmediato, verla confundida, con una pequeña pizca de enojo me recordó a mi primer día.

-Jefe, estoy segura de que la señorita Winter está ansiosa por demostrar lo talentosa que es, por favor, denle una oportunidad- yo alegué por ella

-ya que le interesa tanto la oficial Winter, usted estará a cargo de ella, quiero todos los días un reporte al finalizar

Skye quedó a mi cargo, lo cual no vi ningún inconveniente, tal vez era mi oportunidad de tener nuevas amigas en el trabajo, ella se veía agradable y lo era, al principio, fue algo tímida con nosotros, pero con el tiempo ella se fue desenvolviendo, pero también noté algo extraño, ella y Nick comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos, tenían ciertos gustos parecidos, ellos dos estaban comenzando a frecuentarse, quizás por que eran zorros y no lo tome mal, sinceramente me alegraba mucho saber que Nick tuviera más amigos y que Skye pudiera desenvolverse y ser más abierta con nosotros.

Mi pequeña ingenuidad no veía las cosas y más cuando comencé a sentir una extraña sensación, el vulpino rojo sonreía cuando estaba cerca de la albina, era como si su alegría dependiera de ella, Nick se volvió más atento y servicial con Skye, siempre que estábamos juntos, a la que le ponía más atención era a ella, parecía que me excluían, tanto en conversaciones como en el trabajo, incluso en salidas amistosas. Comencé a sentirme desplazada, empezaba a creer que mi mejor amigo me había cambiado por ella, era ridículo pero me sentía menos a lado de Skye, no era para menos debido a que ellos dos estaban demasiado cerca, eso me hacia sentir ¿enojo? no, no podía ser enojo, es ridículo pensar que sentía enojo hacia mi mejor amigo, pero si sentía disgusto cuando veía a los dos, en especial para Skye, era tonto sin embargo, ella me irritaba su presencia, me enfadaba verla muy cerca del vulpino, al grado de quererla alejar.

Debido a eso, decidí hablar con Frufrú, era una de las pocas amigas que hice en Zootopia, ella me entendía en cierta forma y ella fue la única que a veces me daba consejos, era bien recibida por su familia y eso me agradaba.

-No se que hacer, llego una nueva compañera y parece que me esta desplazando, es estúpido ¿cierto?

-creo entender que sucede Judy, tu tienes celos

-¡¿QUE?! ¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO! ¿Por qué he de sentirme celosa?

-quizás en el fondo... a ti te gusta Nick y no deseas que alguien más te lo quite

Eso debía ser tonto, yo quería a Nick, si, pero no de la forma que la topo me dijo

-Judy, a veces no nos damos cuenta de que realmente nos guste alguien hasta... que bueno, hasta que lo vemos con alguien más, piensa si realmente lo quieres o solo son simples celos

Esa noche trate de olvidarme de las cosas, quizás solo eran simples celos y yo malinterpreto las cosas, quizás solo me sentí apartada del zorro, era ridículo que el me hubiera reemplazado por Skye, así que debía dormir y olvidarme de todo...  
Fueron pasando los días, me fue imposible olvidarme del asunto, mis celos comenzaron a ser cada vez más y más frecuentes, debían terminar ya, comenzaba a desesperarme hasta aquella mañana: una fuerte tormenta azoto en toda la ciudad, Nick, Skye y yo estábamos patrullando, eso no detuvo a los maleantes, tuvimos muchos percances pero logramos atraparlos, llegamos empapados a la comisaría, la albina y yo habíamos ido a los vestidores para cambiarnos cuando...

-Judy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Si, por supuesto

-Siento mucho que, tú y yo no tengamos mucha comunicación y... yo bueno- la pobre tartamudeaba demasiado, quizás era producto del frio y de su piel mojada -¡me gusta Nick!

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mis orejas, a ella le gustaba Nick ¿Por qué no me alegraba escucharlo? No esboce ninguna sonrisa, solo me límite a verla, pero si soy sincera, esa noticia me cayo como un gran balde de agua fría, todo mi cuerpo quedo paralizado

-¿crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con él? ¿Podrías ayudarme a conquistarlo? Se que tu y él son mejores amigos y tal vez...

-lo siento Skye yo... Creo que puedo hacerlo

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirle que no a ella? Skye me miraba con mucha devoción, sabia que a partir de ahora la situación se vería extraña entre ella y yo. Pero mi deber era ayudar y yo la ayudaría aunque fuera un poco.

Como dije, los días pasaron muy lentos, mi relación laboral comenzó a tornarse complicada, pero no dejaba que eso me hiciera decaer, comencé a trabajar mas duro, quizás eso me distraería de mis confusas emociones, todo era perfecto hasta el día del cumpleaños del Jefe Bogo, el nuevo alcalde le organizo una fiesta al búfalo, todos en la estación habíamos sido invitados, la fiesta seria formal por lo que yo llevaba un vestido morado, Nick había quedado ir por mi, esa tarde el lucía elegante.

-Te vez bien zanahorias

-tú tampoco te vez nada mal

Nick se veía nervioso, note que tenía un par de ramos de flores, lo cual me hizo sentir perpleja, debido a que Skye no iría a la fiesta, según entendí, ella estaría en cama por la gripe ¿entonces porque Nick tenía flores?

-Nick luces nervioso

-¿así? ¿No lo había notado?

-¿Para que los ramos de flores? ¿No pensarás dárselas como regalo para el Jefe o si?

-No, para el "gruñón" tengo algo más, veras Zanahorias, yo... pienso decirle a alguien que la amo

No podía creerlo ¿a caso Nick seguía enamorado de mi?

-Nick tu sabes que yo...- pero justo cuando llegamos, él se bajo del auto, no dejo que terminara de hablar cuando tomó las flores, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me las dio

-Zanahorias ¿puedes sostenerlas un momento?

Vi como marcaba su teléfono, lo escuche hablar con ¿Garraza? si era él, solo pude escuchar "Gracias por hacerla venir Ben... Eres el mejor", si estas flores no eran para mi ¿entonces para quien era?  
Ambos nos adentramos al salón, el lugar era muy elegante al mi parecer, Nick me guio a unas de las mesas, algunos compañeros del trabajo estaban ahí, Nick me dijo que esperara, lo vi irse a toda velocidad, lo cual no entendí.  
Paso un tiempo y ni rastro del zorro, yo hablaba con Lobato y Colmillar cuando la voz de Franscine sonó

-¿Que hace aquí Skye? ¿Qué no estaba enferma?

Voltee de inmediato a donde aquella elefante había señalado, a unos metros de mi, estaba Skye junto con Garraza, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico, lo cual hacia relucir su cuerpo, era un poco atrevido, la cual se llevaba la mirada de algunos compañeros. Alado de ambos estaba mi querido zorro, afortunadamente Skye no estaba en nuestra mesa, pero eso no evitaba que Nick estuviera con ella, ambos pasaron la velada juntos, bailaron cada una de las piezas musicales, yo en cambio bailaba con algunos compañeros.

-tal parece que él zorro te reemplazo- dijo de manera burlona Colmillar, eso no me dolió, bueno, no lo demostré frente a él

-Nick es libre de estar con quien le plazca- le dije irritada

-pues... él ya te olvido- Justo en ese momento voltee para ver como ambos se besaron, aquello me dolió muchísimo, en lugar de alegrarme por ambos, aquello me dio tristeza, al igual que una enorme sensación de vacío se apodero de mi pecho, sentía como si un dolor punzante se apoderara de aquella zona. Mis orejas decayeron, solo quería irme de inmediato, pero no podía hacerlo, irme seria una manera cobarde de afrontar la situación, sin mas opción, permanecí en la fiesta.

Después de ese día, las cosas con Nick y Skye se tornaron confusas, al verlos tan juntos, tan alegres y unidos, me daban una horrible sensación, mi estomago se revolvía, a veces me daba enojo y rabia, otras veces me llenaba de tristeza y melancolía, otras veces me sentía vacía, algo realmente nos estaba cambiando y yo, era la que más sufría por los efectos, pero la culpa era mía, si tan solo pudiera hablarlo con Nick quizás, algo del peso se desvanecería, pero mi zorro era feliz y eso es algo que deseaba, él ya había pasado por mucho dolor y era tiempo que la vida lo recompensara.

-¿así que ahora te gusta Wilde?- me dijo Garraza, ambos estábamos en la oficina del Jefe, el regordete felino me estaba ayudando con el papeleo -Judy no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero, te diste cuenta demasiado tarde

-Lo se, lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo ¿y ahora que hago? No puedo seguir así

-Quisiera ayudarte pero, no se que decirte, escucha amiga, él ya es feliz con alguien más ¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz con alguien tú también?

-ojala fuera así de fácil, es que realmente no sé en que momento yo, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Nick

-quizás, no es que este diciendo que así fue pero quizás te diste cuenta de que lo querías hasta que ya no era tuyo

-¿Que? Estas diciendo que...

-si, como dice esa frase "Nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que no lo tiene" ese fue tu caso, estabas tan acostumbrada a que Nick fuera solo para ti, que, cuando llego Skye te diste cuenta que tenías competencia y ahora que Nick ya ama a alguien más

-Ya no sigas Ben- aquella explicación me había dolido mucho, no pude evitar abrazar al felino, realmente, estaba cometiendo un error

-¡oh Judy! no sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así, anda vamos por esas ricuras de masa y chocolate que a ambos nos gustan- de algo debía admitir, Ben también era muy comprensivo.

El tiempo paso, todo parecía ir en la misma dirección, yo me estaba cansando, así que hice lo que Ben me había sugerido, hablaría con Nick al respecto, quizás no cambie las cosas, como también sabia que él no dejaría a Skye por mi, pero si me quitaba un peso de encima, sería una buena ganancia. Con mucho esfuerzo esa tarde hablaría con mi amigo, lo cite en la cafetería del centro, por suerte la vulpina ártica estaría de turno nocturno y podría hablar bien con Nick.

-Siento llegar tarde Zanahorias

-pensaba que me dejarías plantada- bromee un poco con él -pero me alegra que llegaras

-bien ya estoy aquí- Nick y yo comenzamos a hablar como antes, cuando éramos amigos, cuando solo éramos únicamente nosotros dos, y eso fue maravilloso, pasamos un gran momento y eso era algo que extrañaba hacer.

-Judy realmente yo quiero pedirte una disculpa, últimamente veo que mi relación con Skye va bien, pero siento que te he estado alejando

-Si sobre eso hay algo que tengo que decirte, Nick yo...

-Zanahorias tengo algo que decirte... voy a pedirle matrimonio a Skye ¡no es fantástico!

-¿matrimonio?

-Si, mira acabo de comprarle este anillo- el vulpino saco una caja de terciopelo azul marino y me mostro un anillo de plata con un zafiro en medio -tarde mucho por que fui por el anillo

-veo que estas muy feliz- dije de manera seca

-Si Zanahorias, solo espero que ella me diga que si, ahora ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Espero que ella y tú sean muy felices...- No dije nada más ese día, solo fingí estar feliz.

Esa noche, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, había comprendido demasiado tarde que tenía a un gran animal a mi lado y que lo había perdido, él ya tenía a alguien que lo amaba, que lo cuidaría y que lo protegería... lamentablemente esa no era yo.

Como es de suponer, un par de días después Nick le pidió matrimonio a la vulpina ártica, preparo una cena romántica a las afueras de Zootopia, como lo sé, bueno me ofrecí a ayudarlo, quizás fue muy masoquista de mi parte, pero no podía negarme a brindarle mi apoyo a mi mejor amigo. No hace falta decir que ella aceptó y que aquello llenó de regocijo a mi querido amigo, para mi eso me bastaba.

Ahora estoy en primera fila, viendo como ellos dos se casan, preguntándome porque deje ir a ese zorro, quizás pude decirle a Nick que yo realmente lo amaba, aun me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos, quizás sería yo quien portaría ese vestido en estos momentos, quizás sería yo con quien compartiera su vida, me hubiera gustado ser yo la que fuera su mundo y su vida, su alegría, su consuelo, su amor... me encantaría ser todo para él, pero yo lo he perdido.

-¿Si alguien conoce alguna razón por la cual estos dos mamíferos no deban permanecer unidos? que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Bien esa podría ser mi oportunidad ¿pero realmente acabaría con la felicidad de mi amigo para obtener la mía?

-Si nadie se opone a la unión de estos dos zorros, yo los declaro marido y hembra

No yo no podría hacerlo, deseaba que él fuera feliz y si él era feliz, yo sería feliz...

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que les gustara esta pequeña parte, está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi, que donde sea que se encuentre, espero que sepa que se le extraña y que se le aprecia ¿por que esta publicada en perfil de Dunk Mell? Bueno decidí que seria bueno publicarla aquí (recuerden que en Lullaby ya explique las razones) por cierto ¿alguien tiene la app Amino? una amiga creo un Amino especial para la pareja de Nickey (Nick x Skye) se llama **"Zootopia ¡Amantes del Nickey!"** si alguien tiene ideas para mejorar son bienvenidas, además de que servirá para compartir Fics, imágenes, comics e interactuar con la comunidad de Fans de esta zorruna pareja.

sin más que decir espero leerlos pronto y ¡HASTA LUEGO!


End file.
